Trajan
Imperator Caesar Nerva Traianus Divi Nervae Filius Augustus, better known as simply Trajan, was Roman Emperor from 98 to 117 AD. He is best remembered as the emperor who led the Roman Empire to reach its greatest territorial extent. Born into a non-patrician family in Hispania, Trajan rose in prominence during the reign of Emperor Domitian. He became a legate in Hispania Tarraconensis, and served Domitian during a revolt lead by the governor of Germania Superior. In 96, Domitian was assassinated and succeeded by Nerva, a childless senator who was unpopular with the army. In order to secure the military's loyalty, Nerva adopted the much more popular Trajan as his son and heir. In 98, Nerva died, and Trajan became emperor. As an emperor, Trajan is best known for his public works projects, which involved the construction of numerous new buildings, monuments, and roads, and his conquests against the Dacians and Parthians, which added several new provinces to the Empire. In 117, Trajan died of a stroke. Like the emperors before him, Trajan was deified by the Senate. He was succeeded by his adoptive son Hadrian. When he died, the Roman Empire was larger than it had ever been and ever would be. Trajan is remembered as one of the greatest emperors the Roman Empire ever had. The Senate gave him the title of optimus princeps ("greatest ruler"), and he is considered to be one of the Five Good Emperors, mainly for his cooperation with the Senate and his preference to lead Rome by example, rather than with fear, as some of his predecessors had. Battle vs. Saladin (by CheesyCheese) Saladin: Trajan: Trajan and two other men are in a camp sharpening their swords when a scout returns. He says their are approaching Arabs coming. The troops get ready and Saladin, on horseback, and his troops enter the camp. Saladin sees two men preparing the Scorpion. He draws his Recurve Bow, and shoots one of them down. . The Scorpion is fired, taking down Saladin's horse. Two Romans throw their Pilums at Saladin's troops. One of them kills a soldier . The other soldiers dives out of the way. Saladin and the soldiers charge at the camp, with Saladin firing his bow again, killing another Roman soldier . Trajan retreats, with Saladin in pursuit. Trajan's men retreat into a forest. They set up an ambush. As Saladin's troops come closer, one of the Roman pops out and impales a Muslim with his gladius . He retreats further as a troop with a War Hammer runs after him. The troop throws his war hammer, causing the Roman to fall. As he gets up he is killed by a Scimitar . He turns around and and is ambushed by a Roman with a Dolabra. Saladin's soldier is hit in the chest three times, killing him . As he returns to fight with Trajan, he is watched by Saladin. Trajan and a Muslim are fighting, and the latter is about to win until the other Roman comes and kills him . Saladin then shoots him with his last Recurve bow arrow . Saladin pulls out his scimitar and Trajan pulls out his gladius. He tries to strike at Trajan but it is blocked by his shield. Saladin and Trajan continue to fight, and Saladin manages to hit Trajan in the helmet. Trajan drops the shield, and Saladin presses, slasing Trajan in the cheek. Trajan falls to ground, and Saladin finishes him off with a strike to the neck . Saladin then yells in victory. WINNER: Saladin Expert's Opinion Saladin won because of his superior long range weaponry and his better tactical knowledge and experience. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Royal Warriors